Falling Away From Me
by Dweedle Dee
Summary: Izaya is a 13 year old being beaten by his father, he wants to commit suicide and end his misery. But his sisters and mother need him. What will he do?   SONGFIC!


Falling Away from Me

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara! Or any of its wonderful Characters Nor do I own the Song!

Summary: Izaya may be OOC, but I intended him to be. He is going through a "depression" after his dad beat him. He is 13 in this, Izaya becomes suicidal and depressed rapidly. Total Angst. No Yaoi Sadly because I am in a depressed mood right now.

Songfic, Song: Falling away from me by Korn

Hey, I'm feeling tired  
>My time, is gone today<br>You flirt with suicide  
>Sometimes, that's ok<br>Hear what others say  
>I'm here, standing hollow<br>Falling away from me  
>Falling away from me<p>

This had to be the third time his dad has come home drunk and beat him senseless! "I can't take this!" Izaya yelled through the tears. He grabbed the knife that lay on the table beside his bed, and brought it to his scarred wrist. He dug the knife into the skin and watched as his crimson blood began to pull out of the open wound. He felt hollow inside, he stared horrified at his wrist and sobbed. The sob was choked and broken, his tears streamed down his cheeks and landed on the floor along with his blood. He felt sick, both physically and emotionally. He had to leave this horrid place, somehow, someway. He had to escape, to be free from all of the misery he felt when he was here. He brought the knife up to his neck; he then remembered his sisters and mother. They were what had kept him alive all these years, if he ended his life now what would become of them? He slowly lowered the knife and dropped it to the floor. He collapsed on his bed and sobbed into his pillow. He had to suffer through this because he knew his sisters needed him to be strong and alive.

Day, is here fading  
>That's when, I would say<br>I flirt with suicide  
>Sometimes kill the pain<br>I can't always say  
>'It's gonna be better tomorrow'<br>Falling away from me  
>Falling away from me<p>

Izaya walked into his room and slammed the door; the bruise on his cheek was swelling. He had to lie to all of his friends, he had to tell them he fell…He couldn't tell them about his misery he couldn't say "My father is beating me." No he couldn't because then they would over-react, tell their parents and then he would be taken from his sisters and mother. Izaya reached for his knife, but stopped his hand. He pulled up his coat sleeve and counted the scars that stretched from his wrist to his forearm. He had 35 in all; he checked the other arm and counted 12. His arms were covered in white scars; it was the only thing that cured his pain…Cutting himself. Somehow it cured the illness that was his life. He pulled down both of his sleeves and crawled into his small bed. Letting sleep consume him, he fell asleep. He knew that even if he closed his eyes and dreamed, his life would not be better tomorrow. It never was.

Beating me down  
>Beating me, beating me<br>Down, down  
>Into the ground<br>Screaming some sound  
>Beating me, beating me<br>Down, down  
>Into the ground<p>

(Falling away from me)  
>It's spinning round and round<br>(Falling away from me)  
>It's lost and can't be found<br>(Falling away from me)  
>It's spinning round and round<br>(Falling away from me)  
>So down<p>

He awoke to the sound of his sisters screaming. He jumped from his bed and raced downstairs, there he saw his father hitting his mother. It was a terrifying sight; he quickly grabbed both of his sister's by the wrist and yanked them behind the counter. "Stay right here and cover your ears." He demanded. Then he ran to his mother's side, his father swung at his mother, but he stepped in the way and got hit in the eye. He collapsed onto the floor and clutched his eye. His mother scrambled to her son and pulled him into her lap she was crying his name. He closed both of his eyes and cried with her. His father began to laugh at the misery they were facing, he left the house laughing. His mother stroked his cheek and whispered "Its going to be ok…It's going to be ok…" Izaya shook his head. His mother put her forehead on his and sobbed. He lifted his hand into her hair, it felt like silk in his fingers. Both of his sisters cried in unison behind the counter. This was not the way he wanted them to live; he didn't want his mother, sisters, and him to all live in fear and agony because of that one man. It wasn't right…His mother scooped him into her arms and carried him to his room. She laid him on the bed and placed an icepack on his injured eye. She gave him a saddened look and left the room.

Pressing me, they won't go away  
>So I pray, go away<br>It's falling away from me

Izaya stared at the ceiling, he wished he could help his sisters and mother somehow, but he knew he couldn't. He was too afraid to try, and even if he did it would be for nothing. His mother and sisters would all be separated from him. He pushed the covers away and sat up in bed. Grabbed the knife and stared at it. This was his remedy, his cure. It would make the pain, and agony go away, all he had to do was bring the knife to his throat and slice. He would be cured. He brought the knife up to his throat, and did just that. He cut; he closed his eyes and whispered "I'm sorry…" Then he collapsed on the floor with a thud. He had finally done it; he had finally ended his misery. It was over.

The next morning his mother walked into his room, to see her son lying in a puddle of blood. She rushed to her son's side and gripped him, she began to cry and weep. Her son was dead, Izaya Orihara was dead. She brushed the hair from his eyes and kissed his forehead one last time. His sisters heard their mom crying and rushed into the room. They looked at the scene played before them, they looked in horror. Their mother lifter Izaya's lifeless body and toted him into the car. She packed their bags, and left the house forever.

Not Totally a happy ending Huh? Well I really don't like Happy Endings most of the time, I like the endings that make you go "WHAT!" Or make you cry. So if this really made you cry I am sorry. Don't be mad if Izaya is OOC Okay.


End file.
